Henry Wilks
Henry Wilks was a character in Emmerdale from 1972 to 1991. For almost 18 years him and Amos Brearly ran The Woolpack until Amos retired to Spain in January 1991. Henry died of a heart attack later that year. In the first ever episode on the 16th October 1972. Henry upset the Sugdens by wanting right of way across a field on Emmerdale Farm land to his house Inglebrook. Henry was played by actor Arthur Pentelow. Biography Backstory Henry Wilks was born on the 2nd December 1921 in Bradford, Yorkshire. (dialogue throughout the serial indicates he was an only child) Henry joined the Gunners in 1939. After leaving the army Henry married a Margaret and they had a daughter Marian in 1954. Henry worked his way up in business to become a wealthy Bradford factory owner. His wife died in 1971 and Henry took early retirement and decided to retire to the Yorkshire Dales, of which Beckindale village was his chosen location. He bought a big house in the village called Inglebrook. 1972-1991 Henry upset the Sugdens when he introduced himself as their new neighbour and demanded a right of way across their bottom meadow to Inglebrook. Henry also sought legal advice over this. Although he got to know Annie Sugden and he saw the farm was in a sorry state and being a businessman himself, bought shares in Emmerdale Farm. By early 1973 he had become friends with the landlord of the Woolpack, Amos Brearly and Amos even sought Henry's help when doing interviews for a new barmaid. In the end Henry bought half the pub with Amos off the brewery in October 1973 and he moved in with Amos whilst having shares in Emmerdale Farm and Beckindale village shop. In 1974 he fought with Dryden Hogben over the affections of Alison Gibbons. Alison left Beckindale that year and Henry allowed Norah Norris to run the shop. In early 1976 the Woolpack was found to be suffering from subsidence. New premises was found at the other end of the village. Amos was at first sceptical as he thought the new premises was haunted but Henry talked him out of these fears. They were in the new premises by February 1976. In 1977 an old flame of Mr Wilks turned up. He had not seen her for 30 years. She soon left Beckindale. That year Amos and Henry employed a barmaid Dolly Acaster at the Woolpack. Amos was pompous towards her but soon warmed. In 1978 an old army friend of Mr Wilks turned up in Beckindale, Major Denyer. Major lied and said that he was buying a share in Emmerdale Farm. Major soon left Beckindale. In 1983 Henry became the accounts manager at Emmerdale Farm. 'First appearance 'Episode 1 (16th October 1972) 'Last appearance 'Episode 1589 (5th September 1991) Memorable info Family Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1972. Category:Characters last seen in 1991. Category:Woolpack landlords. Category:Emmerdale businessmen. Category:Wilks family. Category:Original characters. Category:Emmerdale deaths. Category:1921 births. Category:1991 deaths.